What was before, what will be
by Ygraine vom See
Summary: I always have tried to imagine, what happened in the Time Tunnel before the Senator appeared. Before Tony and Doug get lost in the time stream. So I will from time to time play with my imagination and write a few short stories. About the people and the development of Project Tic Toc.


**AN.: This is the first of a couple of stories I intend to write. It's about Ann MacGregor and how she may have come to Project Tic Toc and her first experiences there. Read and enjoy and please left a review, if you have to say something about this piece of my imagination.**

Dr. Anne MacGregor threw a last glance at the empty room. Then she grabbed her back pack and slung it resolutely over her right shoulder, took her suitcase in the left hand and went out of her former apartment. Without looking backwards she left the building and headed for a van, which awaited her. She put her luggage down and shook hands with Dr. Raymond Swain, who smiled at her.

"Good to see you, Dr. MacGregor. Are you ready?"

"Of course, Dr. Swain."

The older Scientist nodded to the driver of the van.

"You'll only need your purse. Your Suitcase and the back pack goes into the van. We take my car. Your things are safe with Lieutenant Benson."

Then he opened the passenger door for the young woman and took the drivers seat of the black Cadillac.

The drive to the military base was short and soon they were in an aircraft on their way to the desert of Nevada. Ann slowly began to relax. The last few days had been hectic and she barely had time to adjust to the changes which waited for her. She exchanged a little smile with her new colleague, Dr. Raymond Swain, the main reason for the new circumstances. When he had offered her a position in one of the most secret projects of the US government, she hadn't thought twice about it. Too alluring, too fantastic was the thought to be part of a team, which tried to make time travel possible. A new beginning. was what she needed. She had to endure many interviews about herself, her private life was illuminated from all sides. But she was sure that it would be worth it. A couple of weeks ago she had visited Project Tic Toc and it was still like a dream, what she had seen there.

Raymond Swain looked over to the seemingly absent minded woman. He wasn't sure, if she knew, on what she was getting into. But he knew, that she was an enrichment for Tic Toc.

Ann was not so absent-minded, as Swain believed. She had seen the looks he gave her. Had he already doubts about her abilities? Or thought he about, where she would be most useful?

For the first time since she had signed the contract, her thoughts went to her part in Team Tic Toc. She had a degree as a programmer and had graduated as first and youngest Woman in the new research field of electro nuclear biochemie. A few semesters history perfected her knowledge. But she knew that Swain as well as the scientific Leader of Tic Toc had a more advanced knowledge about Physics and Astrophysics than she could imagine. She had to suppress a small smile, when she thought about the scientist, who had made his nearly impossible idea comprehensible to not only the government, but to a lot of very seriously scientists. Dr. Douglas Phillips was a well known name among all scientific researchers. But his face was not so well known and she was surprised when Dr. Swain introduced him to her. He was much younger that she had thought and he had such fascinating deep brown eyes. Ann thought for days to his intense gaze. Now she told herself that it was hardly likely that she would often work with Phillips.

The disembodied voice of the pilot told them to fasten their seat belts and Dr. MacGregor felt how her pulse quickened. A whole new life awaited her there, deep down under the desert. And just now she didn't knew, if she was glad about it or not.

**************************TT*****************************

A Sergeant Jiggs had awaited her and Dr. Swain at the airfield in the desert, introduced himself as security officer of the tunnel-complex and gave them a ride to the hidden entrance, that opened and closed automatically by a signal sent from the car.

After Jiggs had controlled her purse, General Kirk greeted her with a beaming smile. Ann had realized during her short visit a few weeks ago that the military leader had a good deal of charm. She was equally certain, that he did not always show it.

Raymond Swain led her around and introduced her to a lot of people.

When Dr. Swain then brought her to her quarters, Ann had a headache.

"Are you all right, Dr. MacGregor? You look a little pale."

"Don't worry, It's only a little headache. That was a bit overwhelming. The lots of people, the new surroundings."

"I apologize! I've forgot how I felt at my first day here. Take your time. Your things aren't here yet, but there is a bed in the sleeping area, the bathroom is over there. And the suitcases, you've send ahead of you, are on the bed. At 1900 we will met in the staff canteen. It is the most popular meeting place outside of work. If you don't find the way, you call me."

Swain gave her a portable phone in hand.

"It works almost like a beeper in a hospital. All numbers are stored, you only need to press it and the other party then logs on one of the telephones that could be found everywhere."

As Swain was gone, Ann opened the two suitcases on the bed and put the clothes into the small closet. She quickly realized that the closet was much too small. Just as well that the quarter was sparsely furnished. So the few pieces of furniture that she had taken with her would fit well into it. She showered and then laid down on the bed, clad only in a towel. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax.

That she succeeded so well that she jumped up two hours later and found that she have only fifteen minutes left before she should be in the canteen. She grabbed quickly for the next best dress she found and gave up her normal up do. She brushed her long hair and tamed it with a headband. A look to the watch told her that she had not much time. She took her room key and opened the door with a jerk, not realizing that Dr. Douglas Phillips, who had once again forgotten all other things about his work, stood at her door frame to welcome her to Tic Toc and to accompany her to the staff canteen.

The slim, dark-haired woman and the tall, broad-shouldered scientist could not avoid the collision. For a few seconds Ann MacGregor was wrapped and held in the arms of Dr. Phillips. Both were embarrassed as they broke the contact. But soon both became aware to the humor of the situation and they looked at each other, laughing.

"Please, forgive me," both said simultaneously, what brought another smile to their faces.

They shook hands and Phillips pointed to the corridor.

"Ray told me, that you maybe wouldn't find the way, so I was wondering, whether you would allow me, to accompany you."

Ann MacGregor looked in his eyes and answered, a little flustered:

"Yes, of course. That's very kind of you."

Phillips steered her to the lift of this level and watched her as she entered the platform without hesitation. Most people that used this lift for the first time in her life, were a little anxious. It was not for everyone to get from one floor to the next in what felt like a free fall.

But Ann had gone in the afternoon with the lift, so she was already used to it.

After they've walked in silence for a few minutes, Phillips turned his head in Ann's direction.

"I have to apologize that I have you not greeted earlier. I had planned to give you the tour of the complex, but a problem did arise yesterday with our control panels and I tried to fix it since then."

He stopped in the middle of the corridor and said, after Ann had closed the gap:

"Dr. MacGregor, I'm very happy to welcome you to Project Tic Toc. You are, what we need most at this point in our research. We have the newest Computer Equipment, but until now we hadn't a specialist for it. I don't want to push, but I would appreciate it very much, if you could start tomorrow morning to familiarize yourself with the system. You will have a very helpful team, but what we need is someone like you, who is able to write extremely complex programs and contribute new ideas. I hope Ray has given to you all the important data?"

Ann shook her head.

"No. He has not even told me, that I will be the senior programmer. "

Phillips, who had himself set in motion stopped again.

"Oh! But I thought, that was obvious?"

Ann suppressed a smile.

"No it wasn't. But it's no problem at all, if you're sure you want to have a female chief programmer."

Now was it Phillips, who smiled.

"You have a glowing reputation, Dr. MacGregor, and Ray showed me some of your publications."

Both continued on their way. They had almost reached their destination, as Phillips stopped again.

"I know that you are qualified to do more than just programming a computer system. You will have the opportunity to do much more in the research of time travel, when you become involved with me."

Ann's face showed her confusion.

"Dr. Phillips?"

"Oh, no. Excuse me, that was a slip of the tongue. I meant, when you are more involved with my work."

Now Ann smiled openly.

"It will be my pleasure!"

********************************TT****************************

When Ann woke up the next morning, she initially did not know where she was. But soon enough she remembered the evening before. It had been a nice time. Dr. Swain and General Kirk did everything, so she felt that she belonged to them. Bill, the manager of the staff canteen, asked her if she had any special requests, related on drinks or food, and said with a twinkle in his eye that she would hopefully quite often be in the canteen. Such a pretty woman would increase the sales. Ann, who could not deal well with compliments, had a sharp response to the tongue, but Bill's smile told her that he was only joking. Sergeant Jiggs joined them later and gave Ann a manual with security instructions. He told her in the same moment, that she hadn't to read it completely, if she would do something wrong, he would tell her.

Then he whispered, so loud that everyone could hear him, that he and Bill were the most important guys down here, because they would supply her with everything she wished for. Even if she needs a nice guy for an evening out, the only thing she had to do, was to ask Jiggs or Bill. The twinkle in Jiggs eyes, made Ann laugh.

What she did not see, was the frown of Dr. Phillips, who cast a rather angry look at Jiggs and Bill.

Phillips hadn't said much, the most of the time he had scribbled in a notebook. But when she called it a night, he had asked her if he could accompany her back, because he wanted her to cast a look at some of his calculations. So she learned that his quarters wasn't far from her own. and he had asked her, if she would have breakfast with him the other morning.

Sighing she got up, time to face the music. First days at a new job were always weird. She decided on a dress in dark gray, coiffed her hair in a complicated up do and fetched a lab coat, which had been in the main room of her quarters. She found her way without difficulties and as she entered the staff canteen, she saw Phillips, Swain and Kirk, sitting together at a table in a corner of the room.

********************TT*****************************

Swain and Phillips led her to the main control room, where Phillips introduced her to the team of Computer Scientists. Dr. Gary Farraby and Dr. Patricia Giller showed her around and Ann was fascinated by the technology, which stood at her disposal. She had read about the newest development in the field of computer technology, but to see and be able to work with this equipment gave her a thrill.

She had the plastic folder with Phillips calculations in hand and wondered if she should write a program with his data. Ray Swain nodded to her and showed her a control desk, which was hers. She understood the operation of the instruments very quickly and was soon absorbed in the implementation of the data.

When Jiggs put a mug of coffee at her control desk, she looked up confused. She was so immersed in her work, that she hadn't noticed how the time went by.

Dr. Swain came to her.

"Let's call it a day. it's late enough."

Ann shook her head.

"No, I want to install the program into the computer."

Swain turned to Dr. Farraby:

"You won the bet. The virus has Dr. MacGregor caught faster than I thought."

Ann looked from one man to the other:

"What do you mean? Virus? Bet?"

Farraby sat at the edge of her console.

"Look, Dr. MacGregor. Everyone who works for Project Tic Toc is eventually caught by this virus. This virus ensures that you forget the time about your work, that you forget to eat regularly, and that the calculations track you into your sleep. But usually it takes at least a week, as fast as yours the virus has never been successful. Even though you are my superior now, Dr. Swain is right. Call it a day. The program can wait until tomorrow. As for the bet, you will soon realize that we use any distraction that presents itself. "

***************************TT********************************

Two days later Ann's remaining belongings arrived. It wasn't much, only two dressers, a suitcase full of clothes and some boxes with personal items. After she had hung a few pictures and placed her things into the dressers she looked around. It was a little more comfortable now, even if she wouldn't be very often in her rooms.

The last remaining box was unopened on her desk. She argued with herself whether she should open it or better put it forever in a corner. Finally, she opened the lid and took a look inside. She grabbed a large envelope and poured the contents on the desk. Thoughtfully, she ran a finger over the jewelry that were there and then took the photos in hand. One of the photos showed her parents, who were killed a few months ago in an attack on the embassy in Moscow. She took it and put it to the side to get later a frame for it. Then she turned to the jewelry and took a necklace that had belonged to her mother, the accompanying earrings, and the pocket watch of her father. The rest of the jewelry she gave no view, put it in an envelope and wrote an address on it. Jiggs would ensure that the letter was sent. Then she looked at the remaining photos and in a fit of rage, she tore all, put the pieces into an ashtray and lit it. With a stony expression, she watched as the images were reduced to ashes.

When she disposed the ashes, she felt liberated.

****************************TT*********************************

Three months had passed and Ann MacGregor could hardly imagine that she had been elsewhere. The computer system had become so familiar, like the contents of her lab coat pocket. She liked it very much that her colleagues were reticent and unobtrusive, like herself. She did not have many contacts but that did not bother her. The collaboration with Raymond Swain was pleasant, Dr. Farraby and Dr. Giller were helpful and efficient. And the rare occasions when she worked closely with Dr. Phillips gave her a deeper insight into the structure of the time tunnel. Phillips was obsessed with his work and Ann understood this only too well. A couple of times she had been sitting at night with Phillips in the canteen and discussed his ideas. She liked the dark haired scientist who never doubted her work and showed more and more confidence to her.

Another Month had passed by and Ann felt often tired and had a headache. She tried to gain more sleep but that didn't help. Ray saw how sick she looked and was worried. He advised Ann to visit with Dr. Burkhardt, the team doctor, but she would not hear of it. Ultimately, it was Doug Phillips, who realized what was going on. When Ann was once again longer in the main control room, Phillips came to her with a cup of coffee and sat at the edge of her control desk.

"When were you last outside of the tunnel?"

She looked puzzled in his eyes.

"Outside? Not since I came here."

"Not at all? Then I know from what you're suffering. We call it the tunnel tantrum. This happen to everyone of us on a regular basis. But there is an antidote. I hope you know, that you're not tied up here? Jiggs may at any time get you a car and a driver when you do not want to drive yourself. Henderson City isn't very far from here. The town is a popular place with the staff. Alternatively, go to Phoenix or Las Vegas, you need fresh air and sunlight. "

Dr. Swain, who had joined them, had heard the conversation.

"How would it be, if Dr. MacGregor would go with us to Houston for the conference?"

According to this scientific conference, which was mainly about the space program, Ann had not only back a touch of color in the pale face, she also felt much more better. She was not exactly what was called a party girl, but the joint ventures with Swain, Kirk and Phillips were a welcome change. Before they flew back again, Dr. MacGregor went on a shopping spree, where she bought a beautiful evening gown, from which she did not know, when she should ever wear it.

***************************TT*******************************

The calendar in her quarters showed her that it was already November. She belonged since eight months to project Tic Toc and she was completely integrated into the team. There had been changes. Dr. Farraby and Dr. Giller had married and left the team. She had received two new assistants, of which one really was an enriching scientist, while the second mainly made eyes to all male Co-workers. Above all, the young lady was very much taken with Dr. Phillips. Ann saw it with concern, but the concern was unwarranted. Phillips seemed to be immune to feminine charm. Ann spoke with Kirk and the young woman was not much longer in the team.

Dr. Burkhardt had written a study on the health effects for longer stays under the ground. The result was a cause for concern. But Bill Banders, the canteen manager and gofer, had more than just one idea. After an intense conversation with Kirk, Burkhardt and Phillips and after several telephone conversations with Washington, Tic Toc project got the budget for a spacious relaxation area. And it took not long and there were an indoor tennis court, a gym and a tropical water park available to all personnel.

Ann was an avid tennis player and General Kirk proved to be a good opponent. Sometimes she also played a match with Dr. Phillips, who was more fond of swimming. Bill, the man of many ideas, hosted a Luau. The senior scientists had no intention to take part in it. But in the end no one could withstand the power of Bill's persuasion skills. Each new arrival was given a flower necklace and Ann even went so far as to wear a flowered summer dress, which earned her many admiring glance and an invitation from Phillips, to go for a swim with him.

***************************TT****************************

It was five weeks until Christmas and the first anniversary of the death of her parents was near. She had requested a few days off and was now sitting on the Cemetery of Washington on her parents' grave. Even if the relationship had not been the best, she missed them from time to time. When she learned of the attack, she had not been crying. She took care of all the necessary things, unless they have been taken over by the Foreign Office, was present at the funeral and then went about her work. Even as her affair with a colleague broke up because he had concealed to her that he was already married, she remained seemingly unmoved. A scientist had a logical approach to all things, and in no case he wept. Or so she thought. Then came the offer to work for Tic Toc. She felt at home there, more than she had ever felt at home anywhere. She felt the appreciation from Phillips, Swain and Kirk, whether she showed feelings or not.

Ann rose from the bench and put the bouquet of roses in front of the grave stone. And just like the sky, which opened its gates and sent snow showers to Earth, Ann began to cry. Alone in the snow at the cemetery, with tears streaming down her face, she felt the relief that came over her. And suddenly she found herself under a large black umbrella and someone pressed a handkerchief in her hand. Raymond Swain, who knew, where she had gone, and Dr. Phillips, who had accompanied him when the colleague had told him, that he would not let Ann alone, stood next to Ann MacGregor, who dried her tears and then linked arms with the two men. Without speaking she went with Swain and Phillips to the black limousine and thanked Phillips with a nod as he held the door open for her. Later, on the plane, as she slowly drifted off to sleep, was her last clear thought that she was on her way home.

END


End file.
